Vigo
Vigo aka Vigo the Carpathian is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Ghostbusters franchise. Background Vigo the Carpathian (originally known as Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf) is an ancient 16th Century medieval tyrant and sorcerer, who later died in the 17th century. He's the main antagonist in Ghostbusters II and is portrayed onscreen by Wilhelm von Homburg, and voiced by Max Von Sydow. Origins Vigo was born in 1505 in the small Balkan kingdom of Carpathia in Hungary. He soon rose to power and ruled his home country with an iron fist, and the land itself was in a constant state of spiritual turmoil thanks to his despotic rule, which earned him an infamous name, the "Scourge of Carpathia". Vigo later conquered another land, the country of Moldavia in Romania which its people while still resenting the psychotic autocrat, gave him another notorious alias, the "Sorrow of Moldavia". It was said he was a powerful magician and a genius in many ways, as well as a tyrant, an autocrat, a lunatic and a genocidal madman. Because of his evil ways he wasn't well liked by his subjects and he killed hundreds of them. He was also known as "Vigo the Cruel", "Vigo the Torturer", "Vigo the Despised", and "Vigo the Unholy". Peter Venkman jokingly adds "Vigo the Butch" to the list of aliases. He eventually died at the age of 105 in 1610, but not because of his old age. His people had led a rebellion and they tried and executed him in a manner that they saw fit for his rule. He was poisoned, shot, stabbed, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered (to which Venkman commented "Ouch"). Just before his head died, he uttered this prophetic warning: "Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back!" Ghostbusters II True to his word, he returned in modern day New York in 1989 and took up residence in his self-portrait that was created long before the events of his death. Vigo used the river of Psychomagnotheric Slime(also known as Mood Slime), generated by a Sloar, which flowed through abandoned subway tunnels to a location underneath the city's Manhattan Museum of Art, where Vigo resided. The Mood Slime boosted Vigo's powers, and enabled him to channel people's negative emotions needed for the manifestation of an army of angry spirits that soon started terrorizing New York City. Although the slime granted Vigo power enough to manifest, he could not regain a physical form. For this reason, Vigo needed a baby to possess. Vigo manipulated the museum's curator Janosz Poha into bringing Dana Barrett's baby Oscar to the museum of art, so that on the eve of the new year he could possess her child and be reborn and freely rule the world once again. Vigo's plans were halted by the Ghostbusters. They attacked him with positively charged slime and blasted him back into the painting, completely draining all his powers. After that, the painting of Vigo became an image depicting the Ghostbusters as heavenly saints. Appearances * ''LEGO Dimensions'' Category:Ghostbusters Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016